Venice
by spyrolizzy
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic! Rose9thDoc.The TARDIS decides to take the Doctor and Rose to Venice.No spoilers,no Jack. From my state of denial that Chrissy is leaving. Rated M for later chapters. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfic. Have mercy!

* * *

Rose lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd taken to doing this every night, rather than trying to get to sleep straight away. It never worked, she had to be relaxed. What she didn't know was that the Doctor was doing exactly the same thing, next door to her. They were both thinking about each other. Why wouldn't the other make a move on them, get it all out in the open. But then again, maybe the other didn't love them. Maybe they just wanted to be friends. They both felt very tired then-maybe it was the TARDIS' soothing hum- and dropped off.

* * *

Next day, they were off again. The Doctor hadn't done anything, neither had Rose. The TARDIS had taken control of herself and taken them to another planet. They both got up, got dressed (Rose slightly slower than the Doctor) and ran into the control room. They glanced at each other blankly, then walked out the door.

* * *

OK, plz R&R and tell me what ya think! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who,some lucky guy at the BBC does. Wish I did though...

Hello again! I'll cut to the chase, as I'm really bad at this type of thing. Keep reviewing!

* * *

"Where are we?" 

Rose was looking completely befuddled. It looked like somewhere she had seen in a travel magazine, only it looked different.

"Venice, 6590AD." _Trust the Doctor to know everything, even when he has no idea why we're here in the first place. Hang on, isn't Venice the city of love?_

They were standing just outside a posh looking hotel.

"Shall we?" The Doctor's words cut through Rose's thought.

"…Oh, ok." She had just realised what was towering in front of her. She took the Doctor's arm and let him lead her into the hotel.

* * *

It was a nice place, she thought. Lots of cream coloured furniture. The walls were cream, the carpet was cream, even the little person behind the counter looked as if his skin was cream. They walked up to the counter (cream marble) and the Doctor said something in Italian. She watched him speak fluently and wondered where the heck he found the time to learn all these different languages. At last he finished talking and handed over his psychic paper. Very useful little gadget, but you mustn't let your mind wander when using it. Then another little person walked out from behind the counter and led them up the marble staircase.

* * *

Ok, plz keep R&R ing! Sorry if it's a bit cheesy, but like I said, it is my first fanfic! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, here's another chapter for you. The reason for it's lateness is that I actually went to Venice and guess when that was decided? Just after I'd written the second chapter. Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rose lay on her bed. Thankfully, the Doctor had asked for single beds. However, the Doctor had also chosen to only be here for one night. So that meant doing everything they could in one day. The Basilica, handbag shopping, scenic gondola rides, shoe shopping…all that. Yet, there was only one thing she wanted to do- and that was to kiss the Doctor senseless. Maybe more, if they were near a bed. Speak of the devil. But he's not a devil. He's an angel in disguise.

_She's lying on that bed. She's lying there like she wants me. Like she needs me. But I must be misreading her signals. How could she ever want me? A 900 year old alien-with teapot-handle ears, no less. And something resembling a Roman nose. Gosh, I'm ugly. But then again…what if I'm not misreading her signals? What if she really does want me? Don't be ridiculous. _The Doctor was thinking these thoughts as he walked over to her bed and held out his hand for her. She took it. He felt a shiver go down his spine at the moment she touched his hand. He swallowed, but just so that only he could hear it. He really should get out more. Anyway, he'd decided to take her to St. Mark's Square to feed the pigeons.

* * *

They walk, together, laughing and joking and talking. The square was only round the corner. When they get there, all they could see was a load of people. But, since the Doctor was rather tall, he could see the pigeon feed stall. He strode over and bought two of the bags. Then they copied everyone else- throwing some down, and then holding out their hands at standing height, so the pigeons could fly down and perch on their hands. They were both having a brilliant time. Though Rose did seem to notice that the Doctor was getting more pigeons than she was. _Must be a Gallifreyan thing_, she thought, as yet another pigeon landed on his already laden arms. By the time their bags were empty, it was time for a planning session. The Doctor, who appreciated the finer things in life, wanted to go to the Basilica. Rose, however, wanted to go bag and shoe shopping.

They decided in the end to meet back up at the hotel for a gondola ride. The Doctor handed her some money, then watched her slink out the door. Nope, he definitely wasn't imagining it.

* * *

Rose had spent all her money, been round almost every shop near where she was, and was now heading back to the hotel. She got in the lift (she didn't think she could manage the stairs) and opened the door.

"Doctor, I'm…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that precise moment , the Doctor swept towards her and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth, and final, instalment of the Venice fanfic.bear in mind, that this is the first fanfic I've ever written. You have been warned. Sorry all the other chapters have been kinda short, but, y'know, what with the first story thing and all that...

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but if I did, the Doctor and Rose would be happily married and would have lots of little Doctors and Roses running about, much to Jack's pleasure. He would like children. Anyhoo, I digress. And now, the long-awaited:

VENICE PT. 4.

* * *

_What's he doing?_

_What am I doing?_

_This is ok… I could get used to this._

_Good, she seems to like it...I could get used to this._

_Oh, gosh, I hope that's his sonic screwdriver._

_That's not my sonic screwdriver, is it?_

Somehow or other, during these thoughts, the Doctor had manoeuvured them over to the bed.

_He's quite the expert, isn't he?_

_Actually, I haven't done this in a while._

_What the...?_

_It's alright, it's only me._

_You're in my HEAD. That's not "alright"._

_Oh, stop over-reacting._

_I'M NOT OVER REACTING. YOU'RE READING MY MIND._

_It's a Gallifreyan thing. Whenever two people, one or both Gallifreyan, share a passionate moment together, they can read each other's minds._

_And you didn't bother to tell me until now because...?_

_I didn't think you loved me the way that I love you._

The Doctor's tounge had managed to part Rose's lips and now was exploring her mouth. Rose ran a finger down his spine,making him groan into her throat. Rose pulled away at this, and started to undress herself, slowly, so slowly.

The Doctor couldn't bear it any longer, and shed his jacket. You could see the firm bulge in his trousers by now. Rose had stepped back a little way, and was down to her rather...interesting...underwear.

The Doctor grinned saucily, and with a flash of hands, had undone Rose's underwear. Rose slunk over to the bed, "accidentally" brushing the hardness of the Doctor's groin.He almost fell to his knees right there and then. But he struggled on, and managed to get undressed. With another saucy grin, he flung himself onto the bed, right on top of Rose.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing'?"

"Well, what about contraceptives? I'm not on the pill, and you don't seem to be wearing a-"

"Automatic contraceptive. If I don't want to release, I just think that I don't want to. And I don't."

"Another Gallifreyan thing, I presume?"

"Yup. Mind you, I've always wanted a little kid to call my own."

"Says the man who doesn't do domestic!"

"Life changes. Fast."

Rose flipped them over, so she was on top.She was making her way down, under the covers. Kissing, on the neck, the shoulder, the chest, the stomach, any second now she was going to reach...

The Doctor gasped. Loudly. He flipped them over again and brought her up.

"What was that for?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

He was so kind and courteous, and without a doubt would have stopped there and then if she'd asked him to.Rose appreciated him for that.

"Yes."

That manic grin again, before the ride of a lifetime.

* * *

Later, much later, Rose lay sleeping on the Doctor's muscly chest. He may look thin and lanky, but he's really rather well-muscled.

"I love you, Doctor."

"I'll love you for eternity, Rose."

"For eternity."

They never did make it to the gondola ride.

* * *

FIN.

Unless anyone wants me to write anymore. I'm always open for requests.

So, what did you think guys? Flames wil be used to make the Daleks live again.

And trust me, you don't want that.


End file.
